Iridescent
by dearstarlightlovemoonlight
Summary: She was tired of it all. Rebirth, life, death, rebirth… It was a never-ending cycle and she wanted it to stop – to go her own way. No matter how far it took her.


**AN: **And I bring you the prologue of my first full length fic. :) It _is _short, but remember, it's a prologue only. Can't give too much away now can I? ;)

Before we begin, I'd like to mention a few things that may be confusing.

In this fic, Usagi's personality is closer to the manga than the anime. In other words, she won't be as ditzy or as crybaby as she is in the anime. She's her own independent person. Of course, for the sake of the fic, I will put some moments of ditzy Usagi in to lighten the fic up a bit. :D

Another thing... there will be elements of the manga _and _anime mixed together, so the storyline might be changed a bit.

This will be a rather dark fic (as much as I don't want it to, but I love the plot, so I couldn't help myself xD) and while the main pairing is Seiya and Usagi, there will be Mamoru and Usagi for the bulk of it. Well not literally...but...you'll see. :3 -can't give too much about the love triangle out cause that would ruin the story- xD

I won't lie. This fic will be updated slowly. Like...very slowly. So if I don't update for a long time, don't worry. I didn't abandon it. I'm just occupied with school, applying to colleges (-sniffle- I don't want to grow up! D:), and my other account (x3).

The title of the fic will (most likely) change in the future, so be aware. :O And it is rated M for future chapters.

And now that my ramblings are done, you may enjoy the story! :D

* * *

><p>The moon illuminated brightly over the city. Its rays emanated through an open window, landing on a small figure, which sat upon a bed. She held her head in her hand as she peered up at the moon – a sense of guilt and sorrow evident in her blue orbs. But her face had remained stoic. She didn't move, and she didn't say a word. The only movement that came from her was the steady rise and fall of her back (indicating that she was breathing) and the flowing of her golden hair due to the slight breeze slipping through the window.<p>

At this point, she was sure she had no doubts. After many sleepless nights, tossing and turning, she was absolutely sure that she wanted to do this. Wasn't she?

She ran over the pros and cons of her objective one last time in her head. She would lose everything that was important to her, but gain something that would guarantee her freedom and her honest happiness. She would gain her _life_.

She licked her dry lips. It was clear that with her glow, she didn't have the heart to do as she was intending to do, but she found that she had no other choice. She'd been sentenced to a fate of rebirth, life, death, rebirth… She was _tired_ of it. For once she wanted to choose her own way.

She sighed. When had her heart changed? When had she stopped thinking of others and begun to think about herself?

The girl slipped off of her bed, her eyes shifting the animal that sat near the edge of the bed. Her eyebrow was raised in question, in concern. She gave her a reassuring smile (though it was tainted with a hint of sadness).

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

In an instant, Usagi Tsukino transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She lifted Luna and settled her onto her shoulder.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Usagi? There's no going back once you start," Luna reminded. What Usagi wanted to do was incredibly risky, and Luna was very concerned for her. While she agreed that it was most likely the only way to end the never-ending cycle of life and death, she didn't want anyone – namely, Usagi – to get hurt.

"Luna," Sailor Moon breathed. "Haven't you ever wished for a normal life? As a normal cat, I mean."

The thought _had _crossed the cat's mind once, and only once. She liked her life now and she wouldn't mind keeping it that way. But as the thought crossed her mind once more, Luna had thought about how different her life would be. She nuzzled Usagi's cheek in response.

"I'm sure about this, Luna. So don't worry. I'll make sure nothing crucial happens." She kissed the top of her guardian's head as she stepped out onto her balcony.

Her eyes cast a glance at her room for what would be the last time in a while. She could feel her eyes watering, but she blinked the tears away and slipped away into the night.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>PS. I'm not that good at adding detail, but I am trying to add them in to make it easy to visualize it. :D<em><br>_


End file.
